Light Up
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Aún desde ese momento sabías que no nos quedaría mucho tiempo para vivir, para disfrutar de esas cosas que para mí eran tan pequeñas, pero que tú volvías tan grandes.


Buenas gente~ No quieran asesinarme aún, sé que pasaron unas horitas ya, pero TENGO MI REGALO PARA MELLO! Quizá no sea el mejor… sinceramente siento que es horrible, pero en fin… algo es algo verdad? Más tarde estaré publicando capis de Ties y Déjalo Sangrar, sólo quédense en sintonía 3, gracias a las personas hermosas que me estuvieron siguiendo por tanto tiempo, ya los recompensaré a todos, lo prometo, exprimiré mi cerebro, sacaré tiempo de donde sea, pero los long fics que tengo pendientes no se quedarán ahí.

No tengo más para decir, sólo quiero dedicar esto a Monse, mi Matt hermosha~ y a alguien que conocí hace poco roleando en Tumblr~ la user de mello-the-marthyr, ella es genealosa y corrientemente andamos roleando un Mello x Mello XD

Si quieren saber quien soy en tumblr bien, mi nombre es m-goes-before-n-you-white-fucker (quecreativopordios!), encuéntrenme y síganme si quieren :3

Disclaimer: Death Note NO me pertenece, hasta que los zombies ataquen y yo huya ninjamente hasta Japón y robe las acciones ya que todos van a estar distraídos con los muertos.

Sugerencia de Canción~: Run de Snow Patrol y he aquí el link~

watch?v=AOBs8dU4Pb8

Nada más para decir~ lean y comenten si lo vale D:

_Editado el 6 de Marzo del 2013, así que lean de nuevo el final~~~_

* * *

**Light Up**

Mi vista estaba pegada en el suelo… mis esperanzas, mis deseos, mis sueños, todo, todo quedaría en la nada luego de este día y lo sabía muy bien, sólo por un objetivo… Aún así quería salvarte, quería continuar protegiéndote, pero me destruía la idea de que no era capaz de hacerlo sin sacrificar mis ideales, todo por lo que había luchado. Maldije para mis adentros mientras un temblor me recorría la espalda y el silencio nos hundía en oscuridad nuevamente… sentí tus manos tomar mi rostro con delicadeza y me obligaste a ver una vez más tus ojos. Quise apartarme, no quería llorar, pero te mantuviste firme y una pequeña sonrisa curvó tus labios.

- Todo va a estar bien…-_Mentira…_- Mello, todo va a estar bien.- Repetiste con voz suave a lo que yo sentía ese maldito ardor en mis ojos, esas frías lágrimas que sólo se sienten cuando se sabe que hay una inminente despedida, pero no me resignaría, debía tener al menos algo de fe… saldríamos con vida de esta ¿Verdad?

Aclaré mi garganta y tomé algo de aire profundamente.

- Es hora de irnos.- Murmuré con suerte de que mi voz no se quebrara. Asentiste sin decir más y nos pusimos de pie, dejando el departamento que compartíamos. Por algún motivo volteaste y lo escaneaste por última vez. Yo te apresuré.

Entraste en tu carro y yo preparé mi motocicleta, asegurándome de tener las esposas en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Antes de que partiéramos me pediste que me acercara y así lo hice, sabía lo que venía ahora, era un adiós.

- Te amo.- Dijiste con tono firme, me esforzaba por no dejarme derrumbar allí frente a ti.

- También te amo.- Respondí de una manera un poco más seca, agachándome para dejar un beso en tus labios, uno fugaz y suave, y luego me aparté.

Salimos del estacionamiento y sin poder evitarlo, me quedé mirando tu auto alejarse de mí mientras miles de pensamientos llegaban a mi mente._Tú siempre me has apoyado, desearía poder sacarte de esta, desearía poder protegerte mejor… diablos, desearía poder haberte amado mejor… pudiste decirme que no, pudiste huir, pudiste negarte a este suicidio, pero… Sólo una cosa te pido, por favor mantente a salvo, mantente con vida… quédate a mi lado._

Porque todo en mi vida era un error, haber entrado a Wammy's, haber conocido al maldito de Near, haber conocido a L, haberme convertido en este remendo de sucesor que ni siquiera había alcanzado el trono, haber robado el cuaderno, haberme ganado esta horrenda cicatriz. Pero había algo de lo que no podría arrepentirme jamás, una sola cosa que me mantenía orgulloso de ser quien era, y eso era amarte. Amarte era lo único realmente correcto que había ocurrido en mi vida. Amarte era lo más cercano a la perfección que pude haber logrado… pero ahora, estaba arrojando eso a la basura…

**_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_**

* * *

- Entonces, esta es la parte donde tu llegas con la pistola de gas, ella estará saliendo del edificio en ese mismo momento, tú serás la distracción.- Dije señalando el mapa del lugar, justo donde se suponía que tomaría lugar el primer paso del ataque.- Ni bien lo hagas, deja que los carros de policía y guardaespaldas te sigan, asegúrate de tenerlos detrás de ti por un buen tiempo y luego desaparece.-_Desaparece.-_ No dejes que te alcancen, te enviaré una señal y será momento para que te pierdan completamente de vista.-_Completamente._

- Entendido.- Dijiste inhalando tu cigarrillo por última vez antes de apagarlo en el cenicero frente a ti. Yo estaba temblando, sentía nervios, sentía que estabas distraído.

- Por favor asegúrate de seguir el plan al pie de la letra.- Pedí con una expresión seria en mi rostro, perforando tus ojos con los míos en una fría y determinada mirada.- Yo me llevaré a Takada. Van a seguirme pero les será más difícil hacerlo ya que con la motocicleta puedo pasar por lugares más limitados para los autos, eso es obvio.-_No debo preocuparme._- Sólo debes hacer tu parte, lo demás déjamelo a mí.- Mordí mi chocolate y tú simplemente sonreíste. Levanté una ceja, no era momento para bromas, no era momento para relajarnos. Ni siquiera pregunté el por qué de tu sonrisa…

- Todo va a estar bien…-

Y de verdad te creí, al menos por un momento, te creí completa y ciegamente…

**_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_**

* * *

Todo había comenzado y estaba saliendo bien. Tú en ese momento huías de todos esos automóviles y yo me llevaba a la mujer al camión. Cuando bajé de mi motocicleta tomé mi casco y comencé a deslizarlo hacia arriba para quitarlo y entonces escuché una voz… Tú voz. _"No lo hagas. Cubre tu rostro."_No estaba seguro de que aquella mujer tuviese los ojos del shinigami, pero era muchísimo mejor no correr ese riesgo, por lo cual, en lugar de quitarlo simplemente lo volví a su lugar, notando sus ojos abrirse en terror. _Entonces quizá sí los tiene…_ pensé suspirando aliviado.

No fue difícil hacer que se quitara la ropa, se notaba que estaba resignada a lo que ocurriría, ese… ese era un comportamiento demasiado extraño para mi gusto.

- Antes de quitarme el resto, ¿Podría darme la manta para cubrirme con ella?-_"No lo hagas."_ Esa voz nuevamente, tu voz…

- No.- dije de la forma más cortante percibiendo con mi vista el temblor que agitó su cuerpo. Una vez desnuda completamente, la obligué a pararse frente a mí para examinar que no tuviese absolutamente nada, lo comprobé y tomé la caja con su ropa.

Salí de allí y al volver a subir al asiento de conductor del vehículo, noté un trozo de papel encima de su brasier mientras removía mi casco._Esa maldita llevaba una página de la Death Note._ El alivio seguía llenándome, todo estaba mejor de lo que había planeado, mucho mejor.

Cambié mi ropa de manera rápida, deslizando un par de pantalones y una camisa encima de lo que ya llevaba puesto, para así dejar la caja con las prendas de esa mujer en otro camión de reparto. Me quité ese uniforme y regresé al camión, encendiendo la mini televisión que se encontraba frente a mí. Comencé a conducir y de pronto… _"Adiós… lo siento."_ Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sentí que mi corazón se congelaba de un segundo a otro._¿Matt? ¿Qué es esto?_

- _En cuanto al sospechoso que fue acribillado…- ¿Sospechoso? ¿Acribillado?_ _¿Qué demonios?_ Miré la pantalla y por poco muero… allí estaba tu carro cubierto de balas y a un costado tu cuerpo._No… ¡NO!_ No podía estar pasando, no lo aceptaba._¡¿Por qué diablos te desviaste?!_ Golpeé el volante con demasiada fuerza conteniendo lágrimas que en cualquier momento derramaría mientras un intenso dolor atravesaba mi pecho.

En medio de una ruta detuve el vehículo y bajé de él, abriendo el compartimiento de cargas de nuevo… allí estaba ella, llorando.

No podía pensar claramente, ya nada tenía sentido en absoluto._Al diablo todo, al demonio Kira, ¡Váyanse al maldito infierno!_

- Esto fue tu culpa, maldita.-

- ¿Q-qué?-

- Esto fue por ti…- murmuré de forma oscura, tomando mi arma… disparándole hasta caer de rodillas, temblando. Observé nuevamente la pistola… quedaba sólo un tiro más.

"_No lo hagas… Vive._"

**_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even i_****_f you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_**

**_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_**

Y a partir de ese día… dejé de escucharte.

* * *

Todo era tan vacío… todo era tan horrible… _"Vive."_ Pero no podía suprimir el recuerdo de tu voz pidiéndome aquello que ahora se me estaba volviendo inaguantable. Vivir… ¿Por qué? Ya no estabas para hacer que mi aliento valga la pena, para hacer que cada latido de mi corazón tenga sentido… lo más importante en mí se había ido…

Entonces esa imagen volvió a mi mente… esa última vez en la que miré tus ojos, tan cristalinos y calmos, como un oasis en medio de una tierra tan remota y tranquila, que nadie, nadie más que quien de verdad lo busca, es capaz de encontrarlo.

Yo lo había buscado tanto… por tanto tiempo, por tantos años, esa mirada que me decía que no debía perder la calma, que debía mantenerme de pie, que debía luchar… que en verdad, al menos para alguien, yo era el número uno, el único.

- Maldita sea…- susurré, golpeando la mesa frente a mí y por poco partiendo la madera.

Ya no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos, ellos estaban cerrados, para siempre._'Siempre' es demasiado tiempo como para pasarlo sin ti a mi lado…_

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mí con furia y tristeza, no podía soportarlo por un segundo más, ya no podía continuar mi vida sin ti. Era demasiado horrible.

_"- Te amo.-_

_- También te amo.-"_

Ese había sido nuestro adiós y aunque en este momento me parecía corto en demasía, en ese entonces se me habían hecho horas, horas que deseaba que nunca pasaran.

**_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_**

Te recordaba a cada instante, me era imposible pasar un solo segundo sin mencionar tu nombre en mi mente, sin recordar cuánto te amo… tenía grabada en mi memoria cada una de tus sonrisas, cada palabra, hasta nuestras estúpidas discusiones… todo.

Y por las noches sentía tus brazos rodeándome, dándome ese calor que tanto me hacía falta. Sentía tu presencia, como si estuvieses siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos, como si quisieras despedirte de la manera correcta. Y yo como siempre, intentaba que los sollozos no lleguen a mí, pues ni siquiera tenía permitido llorar… porque tu muerte había sido mi culpa.

Me aferré a la almohada que se encontraba a mi lado, la que solías usar tú. Trataba de sentir al menos tu aroma nuevamente, trataba de convencerme de que no faltaba demasiado para que nos volviésemos a ver, para que mis ojos al fin se cierren al igual que los tuyos y dejar de sufrir en un mundo que no me ofrecía más que soledad y tristeza. _No puedo seguir así… te necesito demasiado, yo… ya no puedo hacerlo._

Y sentirte tan cerca de mí en ese momento sólo lograba que me retorciera de dolor, sentir que en ese momento tú estabas conmigo e intentabas consolarme, me mataba, porque al fin y al cabo sabía que sólo era un producto de mi imaginación… una fantasía.

**_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_**

"-_Vamos… escapemos de todo esto y vivamos una vida tranquila, no tienes que ser el héroe ahora.- Dijiste tomando mi mano entre las tuyas mientras tus ojos me mostraban preocupación y esperanza… la esperanza de que yo cambie de opinión, la esperanza de que podamos pasar una eternidad juntos sin tener que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones de vida o muerte. Continuaste hablando ante mi silencio, no sabía qué decirte…- Ya no es necesario Mello, al diablo con todo… Sé que te importa, pero no puedes sacrificarte de esta manera, entiendo que has luchado mucho, pero ¿Le vas a dar la espalda a todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti? No lo vale… - Negué con mi cabeza._

_- Dices que entiendes, pero en verdad no lo haces. Tú sabes más que nadie que no estoy hecho para retroceder una vez que comencé a avanzar. Me conoces más que nadie y sabes que no puedo, no ahora.-_

_- Comenzaste a avanzar conmigo ¿No es así? Y ahora estás retrocediendo.- Me dejaste sin habla en ese momento… pensaba que me dejarías._

_- Matt…-_

_- Estás lanzando todo a la basura.-_

_- ¡No entiendes! ¡Esto es algo que debo hacer y va mucho más allá de nosotros!- Mi voz se elevó y tú simplemente frunciste el ceño. Me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que había dicho._

_- Podríamos vivir muy bien, podríamos cuidar el uno del otro, podríamos protegernos de todo, pero… bien… si esto es lo que en verdad quieres…-_

_- Yo…-_

_- No seré yo quien retroceda… estaré contigo.- Tu mirada en ese momento se veía desilusionada y no supe qué hacer para dejar de sentirme miserable, para dejar de sentir que te había fallado."_

**_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_**

Miré hacia el techo de mi habitación con expresión vacía… este, era un día especial para ti, no tanto para mí, pero tú siempre lograbas convencerme. Siempre.

Más allá de mis estupideces, de mi mal humor, de todos los obstáculos que yo ponía, nunca fallabas en poner una sonrisa en mis labios y por qué no, hacerme sentir más especial de lo que realmente era.

_"- Feliz cumpleaños Mell.-_

_- Guárdatelo, sabes que detesto esas cosas.-_

_- ¡Pero te compré un presente! Vamos Mello, no me hagas desperdiciarlo.-_

_- Agh… como sea, ¿Qué demonios es?-_

_Entré a la habitación y un enorme pastel de chocolate reposaba sobre la cama, mis ojos se abrieron en demasía, por uno segundos quedé sin palabras.- Tienes que estar bromeando Matt.-_

_- Un 'Gracias' no te matará.- Rodé mis ojos y volteé hacia ti encontrándome con tu hermosa sonrisa, devolviéndotela apenas curvando mis labios._

_- Gracias…-"_

Aún desde ese momento sabías que no nos quedaría mucho tiempo para vivir, para disfrutar de esas cosas que para mí eran tan pequeñas, pero que tú volvías tan grandes.

* * *

Abandoné el departamento y comencé a caminar lentamente sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia chocar contra mis manos y mi chaqueta, algunas alcanzando mi rostro. Esperaba que las calles estuviesen vacías, pero unos cuantos carros pasaban cerca de mí, varias personas chocaban contra mis brazos mientras pasaban. Elevé mis ojos al cielo por un instante, dejando que por mis mejillas resbalen un par de gélidas lágrimas del cielo para fucionarla con las de mis ojos…

Justo unos pasos antes de mi destino, la lluvia se intensificó. Me adentré en el lugar con pasos vacilantes, observando cómo un par de personas tomaban sus paraguas y se retiraban de allí, temiendo a los potentes truenos que se dejaban oír sin inhibición alguna. Mi mirada se paseó por la majestuosa escultura de un Cristo crucificado y entrecerré mis ojos. De pronto, arranqué el rosario que colgaba de mi cuello y caminé hacia el altar cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡¿Por qué te lo llevaste?!- exclamé con furia, sintiendo cómo mis cuerdas vocales se resentían al emitir sonido, luego de meses de silencio.- ¡¿Por qué permitiste esto?!- Mi voz hacía eco en las enormes paredes de la iglesia mientras me ponía de pie y pateaba uno de los bancos.- ¡Dímelo!-

_"- Mello… dios no existe.-_

_- Cállate.-_

_- No puedes tener tanta confianza en algo que nunca has visto… hablarle a alguien que jamás te ha respondido. No hay tiempo para creer en cuentos de hadas.-_

_- Matt, no ahora.-_

_- Sólo te digo lo cierto. Piénsalo de este modo… si en verdad creyeras en él y le fueses fiel, no estarías conmigo.-_

_- No es así.-_

_- ¿Acaso esto no es un pecado?-"_

_Tenías razón… si consideraba que amarte era incorrecto, no debería existir, y sin embargo…_

- Te lo llevaste… lo arrancaste de mi lado.-

**_Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads_**

Una vez más estaba de rodillas golpeé el suelo con ira, sin importarme el inmediato daño que recibieron mis ligamentos. Dios, te extrañaba tanto…

_Insoportable…_

_Insoportable…_

_Insoportable…_

Continuaba repitiéndomelo en la mente tras cada paso que daba luego de levantarme, dirigiéndome hacia una escalera a mi derecha. Subí lentamente hacia el campanario, sintiendo en ese instante que la soledad que llevaba sintiendo desde hace tiempo se volvía aún más hiriente. Sólo quería volver a verte, sólo quería al menos escuchar tu voz una vez más.

Tenía miedo, sí, pero sabía cómo dejar de sentirlo, sabía cómo detener esa horrible sensación de una vez por todas… y lo haría, aún si me habías pedido que no lo hiciera, no consideraba tener otra opción.

- Lo siento Mail… solo quiero volver a ti.-

**_Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_**

Mis ojos estaban perdidos en las luces de la ciudad frente a mí, el brillo era hermoso, pero tus orbes brillaban de una manera aún más bella y parecía recordarlo con mayor latencia ahora. Parpadeé un par de veces para eliminar el ardor de mis ojos. Sentía algo extraño… tu presencia detrás de mí, pero no intentando detenerme._ Quizá… sólo quizá tú también me extrañes donde estés…_

Miré hacia abajo encontrándome con el suelo a metros de distancia, bastantes metros, los suficiente como para lograr mi objetivo.

Trepé sin problemas la baranda del pequeño balcón, el aire que corría removió mis cabellos con delicadeza, provocándome escalofríos… sólo faltaba una cosa más.

- Te amo.-

Y salté, sin pensarlo una vez más salté.

Las personas que pasaban por allí habrán creído que sólo había sido cuestión de segundos, pero para mí fue mucho más tiempo. El frío viento arremetía contra mi rostro y mi cuerpo, congelándome. El vértigo me hacía zumbar los oídos y el corazón me latía a mil revoluciones y aún así, aún sabiendo que moriría, me sentía seguro.

De pronto una tibieza particular rodeó mi cuerpo, un aroma inconfundible, ese calor que extrañaba tanto. Mis párpados comenzaban a caer mientras veía en cámara lenta cómo me acercaba al suelo, y sonreí… genuinamente sonreí, sabía que estabas allí.

Todo se iluminó y la oscuridad del impacto de repente se convirtió en un destello. Lo último que oí me arrebató las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en vida.

_- También te amo…-_

**_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear_**

_- Ya no te preocupes más… de ahora en más… estaré a tu lado.-_

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños Mello, espero que esto valga algunas reviews~_

_Nos vemos._


End file.
